After the fact
by Hermharry
Summary: Harry and Hermione are married and Ron and Mon are anticipating their marriage! chapter 4 is up..sorry about the wait!
1. Chapter 1 Mothers Day

After the fact

Chapter 1

This is a sequel to Do they Love, I recommend reading that first if you are interested in this story at all!  This story takes place after the gang has graduated and Harry and Hermione have gotten married, Ron has proposed to Monique, and she of course said yes.

Hermione

I was sitting upstairs in bed, engrossed my newest novel from Flourish and Blotts when my nose made me lift my head and look toward the open door.  "Harry James Potter, are you actually cooking?"  I yelled down the stairs.  There was no answer.  "Harry?"  I yelled again.  Still no answer.  Suddenly I heard a thump of Harry's footsteps making his way up the stairs and into our bedroom.  I looked in his hands and he stepped in the door and saw a tray filled with bacon, and scrambled eggs, and toast, coffee, and orange juice.  "What's the special occasion?"  I asked as he slid the tray over my lap and laid next to me, propping his elbow on the pillow, his head in his hand.  

"Its mother's day!"  Harry said reaching over and touching my stomach.

"So it is!"  I said happily placing my hand over his.  

"I want to find out what it is!"  Harry said to me, sitting up more and taking both of my hands into one of his large ones.  

"I want it to be a surprise!"  I told him, grinning.

"Well we have a doctors appointment today, let's see what he recommends."  With that I was being lifted off the bed and out the door of our bedroom, so much for my wonderful breakfast. 

Monique

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiing, Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.  I groggily opened my eyes and blinked a few times.  I looked at the clock next to my bed.  Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.  7:30 AM.  Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.  "Hello?"  I said whipping the drool from around my mouth.  

"Good morning darling!"  

"Mother?"  I asked, more awake then before.

"Good morning sweetheart."  I heard another voice.

"Dad?"  I asked again.

"Of course, who else would call this early!"  They said.  Well definitely not Ron, I thought.

"We just wanted to tell you that we are coming to stay with you until the wedding!"  Mother told me.

"When are you leaving?"  I asked, looking around my messy flat.

"Today, we will arrive via floo network around three this afternoon!"  My father told me, and with that, he hung up.

"I have a lot of work to do!"  I said to myself dropping the phone into the cradle.  

I quickly got out of bed, and got dressed in sweats.  I unmade my bed so I could wash my sheets so they could smell fresh and new as my mother, the clean freak, always liked them.  I walked into the laundry room and threw them in the washing machine.  I opened the dryer and noticed a large pile of clean clothes in it.  Uh oh!  Wait a second, silly me, I am a witch!  I pointed my wand at the close and made them fold themselves nicely.  I walked back into my room and looked at all of the clothes scattered all over my floor. I said another spell and they folded magically and put themselves away in my now clean drawers.  I magically dusted my dresser and took the now clean sheets out of the dryer and made my bed, by hand, to make sure there were no lumps.  I went into the spare bedroom and magically dusted it as well.  Then I walked into the disaster area, the kitchen.  I threw all of my dishes that were piled onto the table into the dishwasher and turned it on.  I magically cleaned the floor to be sparkling clean and wiped of the counters.  I levitated the clean dishes out of the dishwasher into there respectable places as I was having the cushions in my couch in my living room magically fluff themselves.  I opened the refrigerator and panicked.  I picked up the phone as I magically dusted the woodwork in the living room and dialed Ron's number before stupidly looking at the clock.  

"Hello, Weasley residence, how may I help you?"  Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through my phone.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, its Monique!"  I told her as I waved my wand to sweep the entry way to my flat.  

"Hello dear, would you like me to wake Ronald for you?"  She asked brightly.

"If its not to much of a hassle."  I told her.  

"Oh of course not dear, ROOOOOOOOOOOOOON."  She shouted.  

 I winced.    Five minutes late Ron's sleepy voice came over, "Hello, what do you want calling me at only nine in the morning."

"Hi Ron, oh dear I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how early it was for you, I just was wondering if you could do a big favor for me."  I asked.

"Oh, its you Mon, sorry about that, I thought it was Harry telling me more stuff about that unborn child of his, seriously, he is so excited."

"I'm sure you would be to sweetie, but about the favor, can you go to the grocery store and pick up a few things for me, my parents are coming over and I'm trying to clean my flat and I have absolutely nothing to eat for them."  I told him laughing.

"Sure, what do you need, here I'll write it down."  He said.

"Ok, I need a dozen eggs, a gallon of milk, a few boxes of different cereals, lunch meat, cheese, soda, juice, a bottle of water, boneless chicken, apples, pears, oranges, grapefruit, some candy, fresh flowers, and Tylenol."  I told him looking around my kitchen. 

"Why do you need Tylenol?"  He asked.

"I know I'm going to have a headache from the minute they get here to the minute they leave."  I told him giggling.

"Oh, ok.  Is that all then."  He asked laughing with me.

"Yes, thank you so much, I love you."  I told him.

"No problem, I love you to, I'll be over your place around ten ok?"  

"That's fine, thanks again."  I told him hanging up the phone.

I still have so much to do in so little time!

Harry

I put Hermione down in the passenger seat of the car and got in next to her.

"You're lucky I got dressed before I climbed back into bed and started reading."  Hermione told me as I started our car.

"I guess I am."  I told her smiling, "Now, are you sure you don't want to know the gender of our baby?"  

"I don't know, now that I'm thinking about it, I do want to know what it is so we can start furnishing the nursery."  She told me rubbing my arm then leaning her head against it.

"You tired sweetheart?"  I asked, paying close attention to the road.

"Just a little, carrying around an infant for five months in your stomach isn't exactly easy you know."  She told me.

"I'm sure it isn't, that's why they gave the woman that job, men couldn't take it!"  I said laughing.

"Haha, yea, we are the strong gender."  She giggled.

"Here we are."  I said pulling our obstetrician's office parking lot.  

I pulled into a parking space by the door and opened my side of the car jumped out, ran around to the other side of the car and opened Hermione's door and gave her my hand to help her out.

"I like being pregnant."  She said taking my hand, "You get treated as a lady should."  She laughed.  

We walked inside holding hands and I walked up to the desk inside.  

"We have an appointment for 9:30 AM with Doctor Hersh."  I told the nurse at the desk.

"Ok, sit down, he will be out to help you shortly."  The nurse said smiling.

I was too ancy to sit down so I led Hermione to a seat and stood next to her, waiting anxiously.

A/N:  Ok, I think I will stop this chapter here.  Please review!  All of the original characters belong to JK Rowling and any new characters plus the plot is mine! 


	2. Chapter 2 What is it

After The Fact

Chapter 2

Hermione

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter."  Dr. Hersh said looking at his clip board.

"That's us!"  Harry said helping me up from the chair I was sitting in.  

The doctor led us down a long hallway and into a green room with a small window.

"Mrs. Potter, you can change into these dressing gowns while I wait outside."  Dr. Hersh said pointing to dressing gowns on the table before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Harry held them up for me as I pulled off my shirt and then he slid the top part over my head.

"I feel like I'm in pre-school again, needing someone to help dress me up."  I laughed.  I finished changing and Harry called the doctor back in.

"Hello again."  Dr. Hersh said walking in the room smiling. "Mrs. Potter, you can just sit right up here."  He said pointing to the table by the ultra sound machine.

I climbed on the table and laid down.  Dr. Hersh took out his ultra sound machine and lifted up the shirt part of my gown and showed us our baby on the screen.

"At this point I can tell you the gender if you want to know."  He told us.

"Yes, please!"  Harry said, sounding a little over excited.

"Ok."  The doctor said moving the little machine over my stomach a little bit, "Congratulations, it's a girl."  

I smiled and looked at Harry who was beaming as well.

"Are there any problems?"  I asked the doctor.

"Nope, she seems very healthy."  The doctor told us.

"Thanks sir."  Harry said shaking his hand.

"Would you like a picture of her?"  Dr. Hersh asked.

"Yes, please!"  I said.

"Here you go, I'll see you in here in another two weeks."  He told us and with that, he walked out of the room

Ron

I got everything at the grocery store Mon needed plus two cups of coffee one for each of us.  I figured that I would stay to meet her parents.  I have only previously met her dad, when I asked for his daughters hand in marriage over the phone.

I got to her house as I said around 10:00 AM.  I walked in and her house was the cleanest I ever saw it.  Mon was sitting on the couch looking half asleep, reading Which Weekly.  "Here hun, this should help."  I told her handing her the coffee.

"Thanks Ron, would you mind putting the groceries away?"  She asked giving me a little smile.

"Sure no problem."  I quickly put the groceries away and joined her on the couch.

"The house looks great."  I told her.  

"Thanks."  She said leaning towards me putting her head against my chest.

"I love you."  

"I love you to."  She told me sweetly before falling asleep.

I wrapped both my arms around her and covered her up with a blanket and fell asleep as well.

Harry

"I like this one!"  Hermione said pointing to a white crib with pink and yellow padding.

"That ones nice, look at this stroller isn't this cute."  I said.  We were in a store buying items for our new baby girl that was due in four months.

"I love this!"  Hermione said, she was glowing.

"I do to."  I told her walking behind her and wrapping my arms around both of her shoulders.  I turned her cheek so I could kiss it, "When did we become old enough to be parents?"

She giggled and told me "The day we got married!" 

A/N:  Ok I've been struggling with this chapter for a few days but I finally got through with it! Sorry it's so short again!  I can't wait till I get to when Mon's parents come over and when Hermione has her baby!  Those parts are always fun to write!  Ok thanks to Silverwand13, and Swoops158 for reviewing!  I love everyone's reviews so please please review! And if you know someone who likes Harry and Hermione stories, tell them about me please!  I have no readers!  No offence to you two but it's only you guys reviewing me for every story!  Thanks for reading!  Sorry to complain!  


	3. Chapter 3 The arrival of the squad!

After the Fact Chapter 3  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Has everyone read book five? This may be a little spoiler haha but don't you think Harry and Hermione should still get together or.is it just me?! Whatever! I'm just going to keep my story the way it is! Instead of saving my stories so that the underlining and stuff appears I'm just saving it normally! All that spacing is annoying I don't know what happened! So when there is a change of characters I'll just put stars around their name! Thanks to silverwand13 and Swoops158 again for reviewing!  
  
*Monique*  
  
"Oh my goodness look at her cute little house Mark! Oh and look how clean it is!" I heard my mother's voice in the kitchen.  
  
"Monique sweetheart where are you?" My father shouted.  
  
I felt Ron stir under my head and quickly sat up, I knew my parents wouldn't approve of me sleeping with my boyfriend, even if we did not do anything.  
  
"In here daddy!" I told him standing up from the couch.  
  
My mother ran into my small living room and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Let her breath Liz." Daddy told her.  
  
"Sorry Mark I just missed my only daughter who I haven't seen for a year!" Mum told him.  
  
Daddy turned away chuckling and looked right at Ron, getting up from the couch.  
  
"This must be your fiancé?" Daddy asked looking back at me.  
  
"Oh yes." How silly of me to forget about Ron sitting there, "Daddy, Mum, this is Ron Weasley, my fiancé!" I told them going over and standing next to Ron.  
  
"Oh he is so handsome." Mum told us.  
  
Ron blushed slightly. "Thank you Mrs.-"  
  
"Oh just call me Liz and him Mark." Mum interrupted.  
  
"Oh, ok thank you."  
  
"Oh your too cute let me give you a hug." Mum said.  
  
"Mum stop, your embarrassing him!" I said looking at a blushing Ron.  
  
"Oh it's ok Mon, I do now see where you get your adorable looks from." Ron said looking at me. "I would be delighted to hug your mother!" He laughed.  
  
He walked over with open arms to my flustered mother and squeezed her tightly.  
  
"There!" Ron said winking at her.  
  
"Mum, stop stealing my fiancé, he's mine!" I told her giggling.  
  
"Yea young man, stop stealing my wife, she's mine!" Daddy told Ron also laughing.  
  
"Ok, sorry Liz, I guess your just a little too mature for me anyway!" Ron told her, trying to sound serious.  
  
"Anyway!" Mum said laughing, "Can you show us where we should sleep?"  
  
"Oh yea, sorry, here let me take the bags." I said grabbing the bags by the front door and leading my parents to their bedroom.  
  
*Hermione*  
  
"Put it there." I told a struggling Harry. "No wait, under the window, that way when she wakes up she wont have the sun shining in her face."  
  
"Here?" Harry, holding a heavy crib asked.  
  
"Perfect!" I told him looking at it.  
  
He fell over on the rocking chair, red faced and tired looking.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry hunny, you want a massage?" I asked giggling.  
  
"Please!" Harry said leaning over and sitting on the chair sideways so I could reach his back.  
  
I waddled over to him and massaged his back for awhile.  
  
"Thank you sweetheart, I am the one who is supposed to be massaging you!" Harry said sitting up.  
  
"You deserve it; you carried everything up the stairs and into this room."  
  
"Herm, I'm a professional quidditch player, I can handle a crib, a changing table, a rocking chair, a dresser, a mirror, and a bunch of toys!" Harry told me.  
  
"Oh my god, Harry we are so stupid!" I said slapping my head.  
  
"Don't slap yourself!" Harry said making sure my head was okay, the worrier.  
  
"Harry we are wizards, we could have just levitated everything up!" I said laughing.  
  
"Well, don't you think our muggle neighbors would think we are a little peculiar seeing objects fly across our house?" Harry said, "Besides, I like doing things the hard way."  
  
"True, but don't you think our neighbors think we are a little weird anyway?" I asked giggling.  
  
"A little?" Harry said laughing along with me.  
  
"I love you Harry." I told him, getting very serious.  
  
"I love you too my Hermione." He said walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my enlarged stomach then bending over and kissing me.  
  
After he kissed me he picked me up and carried me down the stairs.  
  
"Harry I'm probably heavier then all of those baby things!" I told him.  
  
"Hermione, you are still and always will be the thinnest witch I know, even when you're pregnant!" Harry told me.  
  
"No I'm not!" I told him.  
  
We got down the stairs and he laid me down on the sofa in our living room.  
  
"What do you think we should name her?" Harry asked me, sitting at the end where my feet were. He picked one up and started massaging it.  
  
"Oh that feels good, Harry!" I told him chuckling slightly. "I don't know, have any ideas yourself?"  
  
"Well I was thinking Harriet!" Harry told me. I stared at him for a long time decided if he was serious, he sure looked it.  
  
"Um, well that is a very nice suggestion but I was thinking along the lines of I don't know, Harmony, its sort of like both of our names put together." I told him.  
  
"Harmony, I like that, what about a middle name?"  
  
"How about Harmony Ann Potter?" I suggested.  
  
"Nice, very nice!" Harry said.  
  
"So it is decided, Harmony Ann Potter it is then."  
  
"Good!"  
  
*Ron*  
  
I was really nervous about meeting Mon's parents. I was glad my little mock flirting broke the ice.  
  
"How on earth do you keep this place so sparkly clean, Mon, it's almost neater then our house!" Liz asked Mon.  
  
"I don't know Mum; I guess I inherited that from you!" Mon said winking at me.  
  
I grinned back at her.  
  
"So, Liz, Mark, do you want to see our sites here in England?" I asked.  
  
"That would be delightful dear, but maybe tomorrow, it would be nice to take a day's break after traveling so long!" Liz told me smiling.  
  
"Of course ma'am whatever you wish!" I told her returning the grin.  
  
I liked Mon's parents, they were cool and I'm sure that they will be great in laws.  
  
A/N: Done with chapter three! It's sort of short again! Sorry about that! Thanks to the same people for reviewing as always you guys are great! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4 The wedding and a big suprise!

After the Fact  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*~Two Month's later~*  
  
*Ron*  
  
"But Harry, are you sure I am doing the right thing, I love her a lot and all, but what if she doesn't love me back?" I asked pacing around my bedroom, the day of our wedding.  
  
"Ron, think about it, would she say yes to you when you proposed if she didn't really love you?" Harry asked me.  
  
I sat down on my bed and sighed deeply, "I guess you're right Harry, Do you realize I said the exact same thing to you the day of yours and Hermione's wedding?"  
  
Harry chuckled, "I don't think I remember anything I said that day, It was all a big blur."  
  
"Well it was really a great ceremony."  
  
"I remember that part Ron, we had it video taped." Harry responded.  
  
I laughed. "I should have thought of that."  
  
*Monique*  
  
I slipped into my dress and walked out into the living room of my flat where Mum, Ginny, Lavender, and Hermione were waiting. I giggled because Hermione looked so pretty but she was very pregnant, this being her Seventh month.  
  
Hermione was my maid of honor, so she was wearing a pretty navy blue dress; we found it in a nice maternity shop.  
  
I sighed happily, loving that I was wearing this beautiful wedding dress, on the most beautiful and memorable day of my life. It was white and had no straps at all. The top hung tightly to my curves and the bottom flowed out, nicely with a long train. Around the bottom were lace flowers.  
  
"You look beautiful Mon." Hermione commented.  
  
"So do you Mione." I told her, smiling.  
  
"I was lucky I could see over my stomach to get the right pair of shoes on." She laughed.  
  
"Hermione, you are so lucky, you are so beautiful, even when you are pregnant." Mum noted.  
  
All of a sudden we heard a knock on the door. Ginny rushed to it and opened it slightly, in case it was Ron, he could not see me in my wedding dress until the wedding, of course. Ginny smiled and waved at the person on the other side of the door and let him in.  
  
"Hermione, I just wanted to check on you, are you ok?" Harry walked in and rushed over to Hermione's side.  
  
"I am fine Harry, that hasn't happened at all today again, don't worry." She smiled and gratefully accepted the hug he offered to her.  
  
I smiled happily, thinking things might be like this for Ron and I one day, I want to have a few children, knowing how it is to be an only child, like myself.  
  
"What happened before Hermione?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Oh, well last night I was just having some pains in my stomach, I don't think it was anything to worry about, probably just the baby kicking harder then usual." She smiled at us.  
  
"Oh yeah, Also, the limo has arrived, It is out front." Harry told all of us girls.  
  
"Alright then, you ready to go?" I asked everyone.  
  
We all filed out of my flat, Harry and Hermione last, because Harry helped Hermione up, and she is taking it very slowly lately.  
  
"Well you lady's have fun in your limo ride, I'll see you there." With that Harry kissed Mione on the cheek, kissed his hand and touched her stomach with it and apparated away.  
  
We all climbed into the limo.  
  
"Hermione he is so sweet." Lavender said dreamily.  
  
"Yes and happily married." Ginny commented glaring at her.  
  
"I know that!" Lavender said. "But you are really lucky Hermione."  
  
Hermione laughed at the two. "Ginny you have Colin, and Lavender you have Seamus, they are both great guys too." She commented.  
  
"Yeah but Harry is so famous, and handsome, and sweet." Lavender said again, getting a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Lavender, get over it, Harry is going to be a father, and he loves Hermione!" Ginny yelled in Lavender's face.  
  
"Bloody Hell Ginny stop screaming so loud!" Lavender yelled back.  
  
"You sound like Ron now!" Ginny said.  
  
By now Hermione and I were laughing so hard. They both looked at us and shrugged and went back to fighting for the rest of the limo ride to the church.  
  
*Ron*  
  
I waited at the alter for the girls to start walking down the aisle. First down was Lavender and Seamus. After them came Ginny and Colin, Next was Hermione and Harry and finally the person I was waiting for, Mon and her father.  
  
Mon looked like an angel. Her white dress fit to every curve in her body. The bottom flowed out beautifully and a long train was following her down the red carpet in the aisle.  
  
She walked all the way up the aisle and grinned broadly at me as she reached the alter.  
  
"Take good care of my baby girl." Her dad told me.  
  
"I will sir, I will." I shook his hand and he walked to his chair, turned to me and winked, smiled then lowered into his seat.  
  
"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "we are gathered here today to join Ronald Weasley and Monique Loec holy matrimony."  
  
"Do you Monique take Ronald to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." Mon said, her eyes were teary.  
  
"And do you Ronald take Monique to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." I said proudly.  
  
"The rings please." The priest said.  
  
Hermione, tears in her eyes, handed the priest the ring she was to hold, and Harry handed the priest the ring he held.  
  
The priest dipped them in holy water (A/N: can you tell I'm catholic, sorry I am just making this like my brother's wedding except a little shorter!) and handed my ring to Mon and Mon's ring to me.  
  
He turned to Monique.  
  
As you put the ring on Ron's finger, repeat after me.  
  
Mon nodded and started to slip the ring on my left ring finger.  
  
"With this ring I the wed." The priest said.  
  
"With this ring, I the wed." Mon whispered as loud as she could, since she was crying so hard, All I wanted to do was hug her, but I couldn't!  
  
"Now Ronald, do the same."  
  
I started to slip the ring on Mon's left ring finger.  
  
"With this ring, I the wed." I said smiling at her.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, Ronald, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said smiling.  
  
I lifted up Monique's veil and passionately kissed her. I picked her up and brought her closer to me. She is my wife now, mine for the rest of our lives. We broke apart and everyone cheered loudly.  
  
"Now for the first time may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley." The priest said.  
  
I grabbed Mon's hand and walked down the aisle. I looked at my mum in the first seat in the first row. She had a tissue covering her face and was loudly blowing her nose into it. I chuckled loudly and ran out to the limo with Mon.  
  
Everyone in the wedding party gathered into the limo. We all started chatting happily. All of a sudden I heard a loud yelp of pain.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry gasped.  
  
*Harry*  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" I asked quickly grabbing her in my arms.  
  
"I think," She breathed heavily, "The baby is coming."  
  
"Hermione, the baby is not due for another two months." I told her.  
  
"Harry, the baby is coming, NOW!" She yelled, obviously in pain.  
  
"Driver, can you drop us off at the closest hospital?" Ron asked.  
  
"But what about your reception sir?" The driver asked.  
  
"Who cares about the reception, my friend will either have her baby in the hospital or have it in this car if you don't get her there NOW!" Monique yelled at the driver.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
I could feel the car lurch forward rather quickly.  
  
"Harry, she's going into premature labor." Mon said.  
  
"Is she going to be ok, is the baby going to be ok?" I asked Mon, why did she have to come early, why?  
  
"I don't know Harry, I don't know." Mon said sadly.  
  
Hermione was still yelping in pain.  
  
"Hermione, I promise, we will get to the hospital as soon as we can." I told her.  
  
"I love you Harry." She said looking up at me, then her eyes shut.  
  
"What happened?" I screamed still holding Hermione in my arms.  
  
"She's still alive Harry." Seamus said as he took her pulse.  
  
"She fainted from the pain, I'm guessing." Ginny said.  
  
I looked at my wife's face. I could see pain from the position her mouth was in. She better be ok, I don't know what I would do without her.  
  
A/N: Oh a cliff hanger!! Please review or I wont ever tell you what happens **Evil laugh** All of the original characters belong to JK Rowling and all of the new ones are mine! Thanks to all of those kind people that did review!! *smiles* 


	5. Chapter 5 ER

**Harry**

The limo finally pulled into the parking lot of the hospital nearest the church and I jumped out.

"Seamus, Ron can you please watch over Hermione…don't move her something could happen to her internally, I'm just nervous." I instructed.

"Harry, we'll take care of her." Ron gave me a nervous smile of hope.

"Thanks." I did the best I could to force a smile of return then turned and ran up the steps to the door of the emergency room.

"Nurse, please, help me, my wife is due to have a baby in two months but we think she went into pre-mature labor, I don't know what is going on. She fainted and…" I rambled on to the large dark woman at the receptionist desk.

"Name please." The nurse, whose name-tag read Loretta, said in a bored tone.

"Mine or hers?" I asked, talking even faster then normal, why couldn't she just call a doctor or something?

"I need the patient's name sir, not yours." She said slowly, acting like I was an idiot.

Suddenly a young looking man came through the swinging double doors into the hospital.

"Loretta, this man obviously has an emergency, ask him these questions later." The man turned to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Where is your wife?"

"Oh my, thank you!" I said turning to escort the doctor to the limo. The doors were open and all of my friends were crowded around Hermione.

"Everybody move out of the way." The doctor insisted. He then spoke into his radio, "I need a stretcher by the ER entrance STAT."

"Can I be with my 'Mione?" I asked, pleadingly.

"We'll see, you just stick by me for now. Can you quickly answer some questions for me while we transport her into a bed?" He asked, "Well, first of all let me tell you my name. I am Dr. Drake Russell, pleasure to see you again, Mr. Potter."

"How do you know my name?" I asked quizzically. I did not want to spend Hermione's precious minutes chatting with this gentleman, although he was very friendly. Thankfully a man arrived with a stretcher as we stood there and lifted Hermione onto it. As he began to run in the building with her, we followed.

"Well, you know Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry?" He asked quietly, as this was a muggle hospital.

"Yes, how do you know, are you a wizard?" I replied staring at Hermione's limp body on the moving stretcher. She still had her gown on from the wedding but her hair was sweaty and sticky and her mouth turned down in a slight frown. I hoped she was not in pain any longer; I cannot bare the thought of her being in pain.

"Well, I'm sure you got quite acquainted to a Madam Poppy Pomfrey?" He asked, telling me the name of the schools nurse I had become so accustomed to over my years of battling Voldemort and playing Quidditch.

"Yes, how do you know-?" I was so confused I did not even know how to ask.

"Well, I am her daughter's husband. I was born a wizard but then later got kicked out of Hogwarts for spending too much time horsing around in the infirmary and not enough time in the books, who knew that would turn into a medical degree some day?" He chuckled at his own memories as I stared at him.

"Wow I've done a lot worse things then that but I still managed to stay in school." I replied dumbly; automatically mad at myself for simultaneously making fun of him without trying to.

He just laughed it off and replied, "Well of course, you're the amazing Harry Potter, you defeated Voldemort many times in your life and eventually killed him off, do you think the school that taught you how to do it would kick you out without being accredited, of course not!"

I never exactly thought of it that way. I probably looked quite bewildered since Drake soon put his hand on my shoulder and led me to a seat.

"Now we cannot take you into the operating room with us, I apologize but we are going to try to remove the baby without killing both of them."

"What? They could die?" I cried putting my hands over my eyes to not let him show tears were pouring out. "They are my life Doctor, how could they die?"

"Mr. Potter, settle down, the chances that the baby will survive is 50-50 and the chance that Hermione will survive is 70-30, so you need not worry, they have a chance." With that he turned around and walked through the double doors. I sat there in the waiting room chairs for at least five minutes watching my life with Hermione flash before my eyes, she couldn't die, she is the most important thing in my life.

Before I knew it my friends piled into the waiting room and sat on the chairs around me. Ron had his arm around my shoulder and Mon was on the other side of me, rubbing my back.

"Ron, they could die, both 'Mione and the baby." I told him, sobbing. I normally don't get this emotional; I do not know what came over me. My life was not supposed to go this way. Hermione, Harmony and I were supposed to live happily ever after, now that seemed so far gone.

"Harry, Hermione is strong, and between yours and Hermione's strengths, the baby is bound to be strong too, they will both come through fine." Ron reassured me.

"Yes Harry, this is supposed to be a good day, and it will be." Mon smiled when I looked up. I reached over and gave her a quick hug.

"Oh Ron, Mon, I am so sorry that this had to happen on your wedding day. Why don't all of you please go to the reception, and I'll call you or even apparate over to let you know how everything goes." I felt so horrible that they had to share this burden with me on their special day.

Ron cast Mon a look behind my back and nodded.

"Harry, we could not leave you, Mon is going to go to the reception hall and explain what happened to our guests and kindly ask everyone to finish enjoying themselves, although we will not be present." Ron told me.

"You guys do way too much." I insisted.

"Harry, we love Hermione, and we love you…we would like to be here for you." Mon said calmly and then left.

**Hermione**

I felt like I was laying on a sidewalk. There were calm looking bright white birds flying overhead, they looked so close that I could touch them, but when I reached they were nowhere near my fingertips. I blinked hard to see if I was imagining them, but they didn't go away.

Suddenly, a dark figure came flying through the group of birds, tearing through the sky getting closer and closer to the ground I was upon. I felt my heartbeat quicken, I have seen this figure before…He was the dark lord, Lord Voldemort, I screamed and everything went black.

**Harry**

"NO!" I screamed sitting up quickly in the chair I had yet to leave in the waiting room in the hospital. I must have dozed off for a moment; I looked out the windows and saw it was pitch black outside. All of my friends were sitting around me, reading various assortments of magazines and medical pamphlets. I suddenly remembered why I was here. I quickly scurried up to the desk to ask the night nurse about Hermione.

"Hello ma'am, do you have any information on Hermione Potter's condition?"

"I'm sorry honey." This nurse's smile looked warm and comforting, she was much sweeter then the previous one. "We do not find out any information until the patient is in recovery, and it seems to me that your wife is still in the OR." She gave me one last look of pity and turned back to the computer she was working on.

I went back and sat down next to Ron.

"Harry what's the matter, I heard you screaming!" Ron exclaimed, worried.

"I was having a dream that Voldemort came back." Everybody looked up from their magazines and gasped. I lowered my voice, "And my scar started burning. That hasn't happened since we defeated him Ron…what's going on?"

"I don't know Harry, but I have a feeling it isn't good, first Hermione gets hurt, now Voldemort is back, I guess this isn't such a good day after all." He cast a worried glance at Mon, "I feel so bad, and this has been the day she's been dreaming about since she was six years old."

"Ron, you haven't done anything wrong. Why don't you take her back to her apartment and get ready for your honeymoon. And don't tell me you aren't going, you need to enjoy yourselves!" The accustomed pain of guilt was returning.

"That does not sound half bad Harry, please let me know if you need me right away, I really do not want to leave you like this." Ron started getting up.

"It is fine Ron, have fun!" I said with any ounce of enthusiasm I had left. I watched as Ron walked over to Mon and helped her up. I thought back to the days when they were still nervous about just being near each other. Now they are finally married. As they walked out the door I felt the familiar twitch of pain returning to my scar. It's nothing, I promised myself, it's probably just from worrying about Hermione.

**Ron**

Since I still lived with mum and dad, Mon and I planned to live at her apartment while we searched for a new home, hopefully near Harry's and Herm's. We left the hospital and found a quiet spot to apparate back to the apartment. Once we arrived home we flopped down on the couch.

"Ron, I know it's our wedding night and it's special but I really just don't feel like-." Mon started.

"You don't even have to say it; I know…I feel the same way." I said softly, cupping her cheek in my hand, "I'm sorry this had to happen on our wedding day, it was supposed to be so special for you."

"Ron, it's fine, I'm just worried about Hermione, as I'm sure you are. Let's just go to bed and try to sleep." Mon gave me a hopeful smile, "I'm sure when we wake up we'll find out that Hermione and the baby are just fine!"

"Thank you for having a positive attitude." I gave her an impish grin as I stood up and lifted her off of her spot in the couch, "Now let me at least escort you to the bedroom properly."

**Hermione**

I woke up to feel a small ache in my belly. I looked down and the small lump that I had become accustomed to was gone. I screamed in terror that someone had taken my baby.

"HARRY!" I yelled, a young looking doctor came in the room.

"Ah, Ms. Potter, I see that your finally awake." He said with a small smile.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my baby?" Tears began streaming down my face as I looked into this man's young handsome face, "And where's Harry?"

"He's in the waiting room; would you like me to get him?" He asked, still smiling.

"Yes please!" I shouted, knowing I was not minding my manners, but I did not care, I wanted my family.

Several minutes passed but because I was in the plain white room alone, it felt more like hours. But before too long Harry ran into the room, with Dr. Drake at his heals.

"Hermione love, are you alright?" Harry asked, seeing me sitting up in bed. I must have looked terrible. My normally recently straightened hair was probably outlined with frizz. I hadn't showered since before the wedding and who knew what time it was now.

"Harry, Harmony's gone!" I said glancing down at my almost flat stomach.

"Mrs. Potter, you went into premature labor," Dr. Drake began to explain, "Your contractions were so strong that you passed out during the ride here, shortly after you passed out, you arrived at the hospital and were brought directly into the operating room where we surgically moved the baby."

"In other words, she had an early sea-section?" Harry asked the doctor quizzically.

"Exactly, though she was only in her seventh month of pregnancy." Dr. Drake told him.

"Is Harmony okay?" I asked the question that I had been most scared of.

"She is very pre-mature but currently we have her in a type of incubator." He told us.

"Well, how small exactly is she?" Harry asked.

"She's about 3 pounds 18 ounces but her heart beat is strong, we are confident that she will be okay." Dr. Drake explained, "We cannot let her out of the hospital, or a germ free environment until she is at least six pounds though, because at her small size, it would be very hard for her to fight off any illness she might obtain in the 'real world'. Now if neither of you have any questions, I will leave you two to talk!"

"Thank you doctor." Harry said shaking his hand. The doctor winked at us and quietly left the room. No faster then the door closed behind him, Harry was up on the bed next to me, hugging me close.

"I thought I'd lose you 'Mione." He murmured into my hair.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I whispered back, trying to make him smile.

"Don't even joke, Hermione, I was so scared." Harry pulled away and bore into my brown eyes with his beautiful green ones. "I wouldn't even know how to start my life again if you died."

"Harry, please don't talk about it now, I'm alive and well, and so is our daughter."

**Harry**

Later that night, I awoke from a pleasant dream in pain. In my dream Hermione, Harmony and I were home living just like a normal wizarding family should. We were all eating breakfast at our kitchen table in our muggle neighborhood and then I left for Quidditch practice like a normal husband and father should.

The strange thing was, when I awoke, the pain was in my scar again. I quickly left Hermione sleeping in the room and went to the nurse station down the hall and asked directions to where Harmony was.

I walked down the hall into the premature baby's room. I looked around at all the tiny children in their single incubators. I finally arrived to the one with the name Potter on it. The incubator was glowing in from the light hanging above. I looked into the empty space not believing my eyes. The incubator was obviously there. Harmony however, was not.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like, well a year! And sorry this is such a short chapter; if you are kind enough to read this please review!


End file.
